


A New Friend

by KioriBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Loneliness, not canon, the first child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioriBug/pseuds/KioriBug
Summary: Chara climbed Mt. Ebott to get away from everything.  They didn't expect to trip and fall down a hole.  Bruised, hurt, and dying, they come to terms and accept their fate, they just didn't expect anyone to hear their cries for help.





	A New Friend

They were able to roll over onto their stomach.  Every bone in their body ached and breathing was difficult.  Their eyes screwed shut as they fought back the tears that streamed down their face.

 _“H-help!”_ The child struggled as it took every bit of their strength to pull their arms out from under them to grip the rough earth below.  Their body shook as they slowly began to drag themselves from the place they had fallen too.

They let out another cry, and then a hiss as they tried to stifle the sound of their pain.  Crying was for the weak, they knew that.  They were not weak.  They gritted their teeth as they pulled themselves slowly off the rough ground towards the closest patch of soft grass.  They cried out, much quieter this time as their hope of anyone finding them only contributed to the hopelessness they felt.

The grass was cool and a bit damp but most of all, it was soothing.  They felt what little strength they still had left them as their body relaxed against the ground.  They rolled their head to the side as the sound of look rocks in the distance tumbled, disturbed.  They called out once more.  Their voice nearly gone, their vision blurry and could no longer make out shapes around them.

They soon closed their eyes.  They had come up the mountain to leave behind the life they had.  They chose this place because no one did come here.  They were alone.  They let out a disheartened sigh as they closed their eyes.  Despite how they felt now, they allowed themselves to smile.

Anything was better than going back to their life before…

_H-Hello?_

They could have sworn they heard a voice.  Their mind playing tricks on them up until the very end.

“Are you hurt?  Can you hear me?”

The sound of gravel shifting finally forced them to open their eyes.  They could no longer make out the define shapes, but there was someone standing in front of them.  They forced themselves up and tried to get up with the new hope they felt hearing another’s voice.  They were saved.  They truly weren’t going to die here, but their strength failed them.  They fell back to the ground and struggled to move again.

“Oh!  Let me help you.  You can lean on me and we’ll get you help.”

Their voice was so clear and soft spoken as the child felt them wrap their arms around them.

“My name is Asriel, what’s your name?”  Asriel lifted them up carefully, which surprised them.  They were strong, and their hands were soft.  It was...odd.

“Chara…” They finally managed to say through a raspy voice.  Their head spun as they stumbled to their feet.  They learned their weight against Asriel and stood there a moment as Chara regained their balance.

“We can wait until you are ready.  My mom will know what to do.” Asriel laughed nervously as they held Chara carefully.  “I’ve never seen anyone like you before around here.  Where did you come from?”  Chara wasn’t able to speak, they could only clasp their hand tightly around the fabric of Asriel’s shirt.  They took a step forward and Asriel quickly took the hint to begin walking.  “Oh! I-It’s not far!  Mother was here to check on something she planted a long time ago-”

Asriel rambled away as the two of them slowly walked along the uneven path.  When Chara would stumble Asriel would slow down and wait a moment for Chara to regain some strength.  After a while, Chara realized that Asriel was trying to keep them awake.  It wasn’t until a startled woman’s voice,  probably Asriel’s mother, approached them.  The only thing Chara thought as they felt Asriel easing them back down to the ground was how kind she sounded.

**~ * ~**

Chara woke with a start.  They gasped for air as they sat up in the soft, warm bed.  Bandages covered their eyes and in their disorientated state they thought they heard the sound of an animal bleat nearby.  They tried to get up but the same soft-spoken voice stuttered and they soon felt the weight shift on the side of their bed.

“Y-you startled me!  You were having a terrible dream!  I-I tried to wake you.  I’m sorry if I scared you!” Chara listened as Asriel frantically apologized.  It took them a moment, but as they listened closely Chara could hear Asriel’s voice hitch for a moment.

“Are you crying?” Chara asked abruptly.  Chara could hear Asriel take a sharp breath and pause.  After a moment they heard them sniffle and the bed shifted once again as the boy slid off the bed.  Chara couldn’t help but laugh as they held their stomach.  “You are!  You really are crying!”  Chara swore they heard the sound of an animal bleat again, a baby goat somewhere in the room.  It was strange, but Chara didn’t mind.

“I-I’m not crying!” Asriel stammered.  Their voice raised slightly and the sound of them sniffling only grew louder.  “I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up!  You fell down, and Mom and Dad said that you normally don’t get back up!”  Chara couldn’t help but laugh harder.  The harder that Asriel tried to prove they weren’t crying, the funnier they sounded.  It was absurd!  This boy just met them.  They couldn’t possibly care that much about their well being.  

Nobody did before…

“You don’t have to keep laughing!” Asriel whimpered quietly as their sniffling subsided.  “I’ll go get Mother.  She wanted to-” Asriel turned away from the bed to walk towards the door but stopped as they felt Chara’s hand reach out and latch onto the back of their sweater, “-Chara?”

“Hey...what do you want from me?”  Chara had finally stopped laughing.  They surprised themselves by what they did.  Maybe it was because he saved them.  Maybe it was because they were here now, by their bedside as they rested.  Chara wouldn’t, no, couldn’t believe that he, a stranger, would care about their well being.  “I don’t have anything!   I don’t have a home to go back to!  There’s no one looking for me.  There’s no money.  It would have been better if you just left me to die!”

Chara heard Asriel gasp before the room fell to silence one more.  The only sounds that could be heard were Asriel’s quiet sniffling and Chara’s heavy, deep breaths.  Chara was angry, and they didn’t trust somebody they just met.  Chara was only caught by surprise when they felt the side of their bed shift as the boy crawled back onto the bed.  Chara didn’t have time to move before the boy wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Asriel’s voice was soft but their grip on Chara was strong.  Chara froze, unable to comprehend what the boy was doing.  Not to mention something felt off.  “I didn’t know you were alone.  I...I don’t care if you don’t have anything.  I just heard you call out for help.  You were hurt...and I thought you may have been scared-”

“I wasn’t scared!” Chara interrupted abruptly.  That would be weakness, Chara wasn’t weak.  “You still haven’t told me what you wanted.  You can’t just be doing this for-”

“A friend…” This time it was Asriel who interrupted first.  Their grip tightened around Chara, it wasn’t painful, but it was, different.  “You look like you’re my age.  I don’t know anyone and I’m not allowed out by myself.”  Asriel paused as they sniffled and sobbed, “I thought that maybe we could be friends.”

“Friends?” Chara echoed back.  They didn’t know how to respond to Asriel’s reason.  Normally, Chara would argue that they were lying but something deep within them convinced them they were telling the truth.  Maybe they didn’t understand, but one thing was sure.

He was strange.

“Hey!  Why are you laughing?” Asriel whined as they finally loosened their grip on them and leaned back.  Chara didn’t realize when they had started laughing, but they couldn’t help it.  They didn’t even stop laughing when they felt something wet drip off their jaw.

“A-are you okay?  You’re crying?” Asriel spoke softly as Chara felt a soft cloth press against their cheek.

“I’m not crying!” Chara said quickly as they raised their arms up and rubbed their face.  No, their eyes were only watery because they had laughed so much.  “Big kids don’t cry…” Chara said quietly as they recalled a painful memory.  They rubbed their eyes, wincing slightly at the pain they felt in their head.  When they caught their breath they spoke hardly above a whisper, “All you want is a friend?”

“Y-yes!” Asriel shifted on the bed next to Chara and pulled the covers up to wrap around them.  Until then, Chara hasn’t realized how cold it was.  They were shaking and Asriel must have noticed.  “If that is okay.  I know we don’t know each other, so I understand if-”

“Okay…” Chara couldn’t help but smile.  They heard Asriel gasp before they heard Asriel began to sniffle again.  “Are you crying again?  You’re such a crybaby!” Chara couldn’t help but laugh as Asriel whined.  Chara wouldn’t admit it, but if this is truly what he wanted, that wouldn’t be so bad.  If they were to speak honestly, they would say they were happy.  They didn’t have a friend of their own anyway.

Chara and Asriel sat under the covers and talked quietly with each other for a while.  They shared stories and for a while and it sounded like Asriel had a grand imagination.  They talked about how they people he knew could actually use magic.  Chara teased them, which resulted in Asriel whining, but despite that, he didn’t leave their side.  They talked until the two of them eventually fell asleep.  
  
Maybe having a new friend wasn’t such a bad thing.  Maybe Chara could trust Asriel.  One thing was for sure though, this was the first time Chara allowed themselves to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write my interpretation of Chara's fall to the Underground for a long time now. I've been putting it off and finally decided to put it down in text. I plan for there to at least be one more part for this but I want them to stand on their own as well. 
> 
> There is not ETA on when the next standalone will come out. I hope you can enjoy this for what it is and thank you for reading this.
> 
> I plan to continue writing fanfictions for Undertale and if you're interested in my other works please check out Dear Santa (Holiday family fluff) and Patchwork (ReaderxSans). You can follow me on my Tumblr for fic updates:
> 
> https://kioribug.tumblr.com/


End file.
